


Everything

by Greens



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/pseuds/Greens
Summary: It was like her own private getaway, a secret lair where she could be herself and do what she loved. She could study the body, could learn more and more about how it worked, what made a person tick. She could find a way to treat Percy.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [othersideofthis (hikaru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru/gifts).



> For othersideofthis. This story started as one thing, but demanded to be written another way. It kind of took on a life of its own as I was writing. I took a few liberties, but I do hope that you love it though. I truly loved writing it for you:)

It was quite the find actually, a very small, very out of the way cottage that was completely abandoned. It was perfect, as perfect as perfect could be. Felicity Montague nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized that nobody held claim to the place. It took a long time to clean everything up and make the cottage habitable, but Felicity welcomed the hard work. The last place she had wanted to be after finally returning home from their grand adventure was at the house. Her parents were furious that Felicity had not been delivered to Finishing School. They were furious for other, more understandable reasons as well, but the fact that Felicity had returned with the boys ranked rather high on the list of disappointment. 

Felicity was firm in her stance, however, that she was not leaving again to attend a school where she would be taught ‘proper posture and acceptable etiquette for a respectable lady’ of her time. If she was forced, Felicity promised that she would run away and join a band of pirates sailing the high seas, pillaging and plundering and partaking in all sorts of general debauchery. It was all rather dramatic and Felicity wouldn’t have it any other way. She was not getting carted off again.

Day and night, Felicity worked on the small cottage. She cleaned the windows and swept out all the dust and cobwebs. She even recruited Percy to help her with some of the heavy lifting. She may have been a strong, independent, young woman, but she was not above asking for help when she needed it. And there were plenty of times that she needed it. Those heavy boards and beams were not going to move themselves and there wasn’t a chance anyone but Percy would help her. Especially not Monty. 

Once everything was acceptable, Felicity began filling the cottage with books. She got her hands on medical texts and almanacs. She hung charts and images of the human body, detailing the human skeleton and body systems. She felt more at home in the small cottage than she ever had at the big house. It was like her own private getaway, a secret lair where she could be herself and do what she loved. She could study the body, could learn more and more about how it worked, what made a person tick. 

She could find a way to treat Percy. 

Since the three of them returned home, Felicity and Monty had been around to experience another of Percy’s episodes. While it wasn’t as severe as the previous attack, it was equally traumatizing, both for Monty and for Percy. Felicity managed to keep a level head, as usual. She could be quite comforting when the situation warranted it. She liked Percy. She knew that Monty liked Percy, more than liked Percy. It wasn’t something that was acceptable, but she didn’t care. Percy was able to reason with Monty. He was able to keep him grounded at times. Felicity was a girl who had no interest in typical feminine things. Who was she to judge her brother for being happy? Who was she to judge Percy for making him feel that way? It was bad enough that society was against them. Felicity wouldn’t be. 

***

Percy didn’t mind making himself useful around Felicity’s little home away from home. He had known her for so long, and in all those years, he couldn’t think of a single time when Monty’s little sister was more happy. The truth was, that he was sure that there actually wasn’t a time that she was happier. 

Percy enjoyed watching her flit around the cottage, bouncing from one book to the next, learning everything there was to learn about medicine and the body. He enjoyed partaking, even in the smallest capacity in someone else’s passion. 

What was also nice, was the fact that when Felicity wasn’t in the cottage, Percy was able to use the space to unwind. He allowed himself time to clear his mind, to play his violin and to escape into his own mind. Often times he didn’t even realize that Felicity had returned and she simply allowed him to continue without disturbing him. However, if it was Monty who happened into the cottage, Percy’s concentration was immediately broken. 

Percy stood at the back of the room, face a corner so that the sound of his violin would bounce off the walls and echo through his body. His back was towards the door, but he felt as it opened. He could tell by the footfalls that the person stepping through was not Felicity. The only other option was Monty. Percy did not stop playing. He did not turn. He did not give Monty the satisfaction of his full attention. Not yet.

Percy moved fluidly from movement to movement, feeling Monty’s presence heavily behind him. He was impressed with Monty’s patience. He was sure that he would feel the other boy’s hands on his waist or shoulders by now, but he didn’t. What he did feel was Monty’s eyes. Percy felt the eyes on him as if they were peering into his very soul and his heart skipped. 

Once the piece had ended, Percy lowered the violin to his side. He remained with his back to Monty, waiting the move that was undoubtedly coming. 

“That was remarkable, darling” Monty’s voice sang and a smile crept on to Percy’s face. 

He turned finally and looked upon him. It had taken them so long to get to this place and Percy was content. He knew what Felicity was focusing on with her studies in this little cabin. He knew that she was dedicating time to finding a remedy, a cure for Percy’s illness. The truth was, he didn’t care for a cure. He could have had one all those months ago. He didn’t care if he had to live with this ailment until the day he left the earth. As long as he had days like this, days where Monty’s words followed Percy’s music with a hum, he would be happy.

He had everything.


End file.
